


One-Shot: I always enjoy a good revenge.

by HighFunctioningFannibal (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HighFunctioningFannibal
Summary: Reader is kidnapped by Moran and Moriarty, who don't know that she belongs to Loki.





	

He was yelling. Again. You could not hear what he was saying, but you knew he was coming for you. That is what he had done for the two previous days. He had flung open the door of your cell and brought you to a darkened room, where long, sharp knives were displayed on a huge table. He tied you to a chair and stared at you for a moment. He could not understand your fearlessness and your obvious indifference towards pain.

“Why?! Why do you keep smiling? What’s so funny?” He asked, definitely irritated.

“I told you, Jim, you amuse me.” Even if he was behind you, you could cherish the look of annoyance on his face.

“Yes, you keep repeating this, again and again.” He came closer. “I thought it would pass.” You could feel his warm breath behind your ear. “Do you enjoy being tortured?” He smirked.

“No, but I always enjoy a good revenge.” You answered.

“You’re threatening me?!” He chuckled. “Should I remind you who’s about to be skinned alive?” He grinned.

“Skin me?! Oh my god, I might have been a bit too adventurous, but you won’t let him do that to me. Will you?” You whispered.

For the first time, he had managed to frighten you and he seemed satisfied.

“Ah! I knew you were faking strength, you’re a good liar though.”

“She’s had a good master” The voice behind him said.

“Well, well, well. Who are you and how did you get here?” Your kidnapper yelled, turning to the tall, handsome, smirking man in a black, green and golden armor.

“You took your time!” You said, ignoring Jim’s questions.

“Sorry, Love, I had important affairs to deal with in Asgard.” He answered while untying you.

“Shouldn’t your betrothed be your priority?” You asked.

“You are and you always will be my priority. But something told me you were having fun.”

“Can’t deny it.” You replied smiling. Valhalla knew he had missed this smile.

Loki opened his mouth to talk, but the sound of a throat clearing interrupted him.

“See how you distract me,” You rolled your eyes. “I had almost forgotten about him.”

“Don’t make me ask again! Who are you and how did you come here? No one ever gets to me!” Moriarty yelled, fire burning in his eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt his body crashing against the nearby wall, powerful hands strangling and lifting him.

“I did. Now, show me some respect. I am a god and I will not let a feeble  _mortal_ , no offense love, talk to me in such a way.” Loki responded.

He was about to break his neck when he heard your voice. “Dove, wait, please don’t kill him. Death isn’t the punishment he deserves. I told him about a revenge, I want him to be my pet.”

“Your pet?!” He mischievously grinned. “As you wish. Now, shall we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of fanfic where Moriarty gets himself a 'live-in one', but what if he became it?

**Author's Note:**

> There used to be two chapters, but I decided to turn this story into a one-shot, since I didn't like where it was heading. Sorry, if you were expecting a continuation.


End file.
